Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny
Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny (ang. Crimson Goregutter) — gatunek ogromnego smoka, pojawiający się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3. Przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Wygląd Jest to wielkich rozmiarów smok o masywnej sylwetce, krępych łapach i krótkim pysku. Jego skrzydła są duże w stosunku do reszty ciała, a na ich zgięciach wyrastają potężne szpony. Głowę zdobi charakterystyczne, okazałe poroże, przypominające to u łosia. Zęby smoka są dość krótkie i zaokrąglone. Skórę pokrywają liczne zgrubienia i wypustki, wzdłuż grzbietu ciągną się kolce. Na końcu długiego i chudego ogona znajduje się narośl w kształcie ostrza siekiery. Poroże Wyrwiflaka Szkarłatnego jest koloru karmazynowego, skóra zaś ma pomarańczową barwę przeplataną z fioletem. Niektóre części ciała mają różowe elementy. Brzuch i łapy od spodu są bladożółte, natomiast oczy - ciemnożółte. Siedlisko i dieta Nieznane jest naturalne siedlisko Wyrwiflaków. Jedyny poznany przedstawiciel był przetrzymywany przez łowców na ich statkach. Prawdopodobnie smoki te zajmują tereny, na których występują wielkie jaskinie, gdzie gady mogą urządzać sobie legowiska''Jak wytresować smoka 3'' - scena usunięta: Alternate Opening. Podobnie jak inne gatunki, Wyrwiflak prawdopodobnie żywi się rybami lub innym mięsem. Zachowanie i tresura Wyrwiflaki są dość łagodnymi, choć czasem marudnymi smokami, ceniącymi sobie spokój. Jeśli jakiś człowiek im go zakłóci, potrafią stać się agresywne. Jednak mimo swoich ogromnych rozmiarów i wielkiej siły są zaskakująco opiekuńcze. Jeśli upatrzą sobie kogoś i postanowią go chronić, będą za nim podążać wszędzie i pilnować, by nic mu się nie stało; zemszczą się także z nawiązką za każdą wyrządzoną podopiecznemu krzywdę. Nie wiadomo, jak wytresować Wyrwiflaka. Prawdopodobnie należy zdobyć jego zaufanie poprzez pomoc i okazać mu, że nie ma się złych zamiarów, jednak trzeba uważać, by trafić na odpowiedni moment - smok ten bywa humorzasty i przy próbie tresury może nawet stać się agresywny. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Wyrwiflak pluje strumieniami płynnej lawy. Potrafi zrzucić taki ładunek prosto na dół bądź zionąć do góry, schwycić lawę swoim porożem i w ten sposób ruszyć na przeciwnika. Poroże W bitwie Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny wypluwa na swoje poroże ciekłą lawę, po czym z rozpędu szarżuje na przeciwników. Potrafi też z pomocą rogów i swojej ogromnej siły taranować rozmaite obiekty, w które wlatuje z impetem z powietrza. Dzięki twardemu porożu oraz dużej masie ciała potrafi zniszczyć kamienne forty, wielkie drewniane maszty statków i inne, nawet duże i toporne obiekty, nie czyniąc sobie przy tym żadnej krzywdy. Skrzydła Wielkie skrzydła Wyrwiflaka czynią z niego doskonałego lotnika i zapewniają mu dobrą nośność, dzięki czemu smok w znacznej mierze szybuje, nie musząc machać skrzydłami. Ponadto, gdy smok wzbija się w powietrze, uderzenie jego potężnych skrzydeł potrafi zniszczyć znajdujące się nieopodal budynki. Słabości Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny pojawia się pierwszy raz w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 3, gdzie bliżej poznany jest tylko jeden przedstawiciel tego gatunku. Zostaje on uwolniony ze statków smoczych łowów podczas jednej z misji jeźdźców, a następnie zabrany na Berk. Wielokrotnie pomaga jeźdźcom podczas walk, między innymi niszcząc bazę Grimmela Gnębiciela czy zwalając maszt na jednym ze statków Lordów Wojny. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny uratowany przez Jeźdźców *Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny z Ukrytego Świata W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk thumb Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny pojawił się w grze po aktualizacji w grudniu 2019 roku. Jest ósmym ze smoków legendarnych. Zamieszkuje tereny wysunięte daleko na wschód, poniżej Końca Świata. Jego leże znajduje się na Crimson Goregutter Island. Wyrwiflak różni się od pozostałych legendarnych smoków tym, że nie odblokowuje dostępu do żadnych nowych kolekcji smoków, zbiera jedynie przedmioty potrzebne do uzupełniania innych legendarnych kolekcji. Ponadto po jego zdobyciu gracz nie zostaje nagrodzony krótką animacją, jak w przypadku innych legendarnych osobników. Aby odblokować tego smoka, należy: *mieć 8 100 wikingów na Berk, *mieć odblokowaną Fioletową Śmierć, *uzbierać kolekcję lub zapłacić 200 000 run. Dzięki posiadaniu Wyrwiflaka Szkarłatnego: *zostaje odblokowany ląd Crimson Goregutter Island, *zostaje odblokowane jedno dodatkowe miejsce do zbierania ryb, *można czasowo podwyższyć statystyki dotyczące zbierania drewna i ryb, *zostają odblokowane poszukiwania Wyrwiflaka Szkarłatnego (trwają 24 godziny). School of Dragons Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 19 marca 2019 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok posiada własną animację DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders'' Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny pojawia się w grze, na co wskazuje grafika udostępniona przez jej twórców. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Crimson Goregutter de:Roter Aufspießer ru:Багровый Потрошитель it:Tritafogna fr:Étrigore Carmin Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk